I'm Weird
by Steve3t
Summary: Just read. A girl (KIM) going through different things
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. i decieded that i should start over and do a really good one i hope you love it it will be kick and i hope you love it. sorry ill do tomarow just saying sorry for the tease love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Im writing this for my friends and also for people who get bulied and hurt. Few of my friends at school are suffering because of peoples stupid mistakes. Be tough and tella teacher please help me, lets change the world. THanks for listining review if you agree. (:**

* * *

I'm wierd

KIMS POV MONDAY

_Dear Book,_

_I feel weird writing to a book but no its wierd , just so you know how wierd I am ill write a list. ( HOW DO YOU SPELL W-I-E-R-D?)_

_1)Suck at PE. grade- D+_

_2)Dancing is a no- When i dance someone gets hurt_

_3)My hair always messy- & & & & & & & & & & new knotts every day_

_4)Write messy- NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MY WRITING_

_5)I'm the cute nerdy- AAA+++++++ in all other subjects_

_6)I fall in love easy- my one weakness_

_ WELL ALL IN ALL IN ALL I'M WEIRD!_

_Well my mom got me this saying it will help me. I just have so many troubles I can't count. For some reason MY friends keep calling me brenda... WHAT PART OF BRENDA SOUNDS LIKE KIM? Well I'll boys are wierd, yes I have friends that are boys. (ANOYING) Why Why Why . Well this kid at my school is named Jack is an annoying, rich ,trouble maker, hot, funny , mean kid. TIPACLE BAD BOY... He takes advantige of all nerds other than me. ;) But still in my first period class he asked me to be his ..._

_...Tuter or helper in class. EVERY MONDAY..._

_I said yes because I'm wierd. I get extra credit for my PE class, I had to. WHY Jack?_

_ 3 LOVE, _

_ KIM_

* * *

**How did I do? Please review and tell me. (I"LL put the bullying in the next chapter) and also I wont be able to update all the time. Maybe more reviews would help... LOVE you. THIS IS FOR YOU EVELYN B. My bfffffffffffffff . 3 Yall bye. !**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS, ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY FAVORITE FANS. HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND YES I WILL MAKE A LOT OF CHAPTERS HER DIARY/BOOK. THANK YOU AND THIS IS THE ONE DEDICATED TO BULLYING SO DONT LOOSE HOPE. GOD LOVES YOU NOW AND ALWAYS YOU ARE NEVER ALONE. PLEASE REMEMBER TO TYPE ME YOUR BULLYING STORY. IF YOU HAVE ONE, THANK YOU NOW HERES YOUR STORY.**

* * *

_Dear Book, _

_ Right now Mrs. Coco (coconut, its our name for her :) ) is talking about how the human body is just an organism in the ecosystem. Wow im boreder than a karate bourd. what to do.. RING RING RING! YaY! END of class. Well time for recess, oooo i see Grace. She is sitting with Jerry... he always bulied me when we were kids. _

_Past (Kindergarten)..._

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

**KIM- OH COME ONE GRACE LETS GO SEE THAT BUTTERFLY MRS. MARTINEZ TALKED ABOUT.**

**JERRY- HEY KIM GRACE NICE HAIR, HA SEE THESE NERDS ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY. THE LIBARY IS OVER THERE, NO NERDS HERE.**

**KIM- NO THANKS WE WERE GOING TO THE PLAY GROUND AND JUST BECAUSE WE GET BETTER GRADES DOESNT MEAN WE ARE NERDS.**

**GRACE- YEAH SO STOP CALLING US NERDS AT LEAST WE PASS. OOOO DONT CALL US NERDS EVER AGAIN GOT IT. GOOD COME ON KIM.**

**KIM- WAIT, LETS SEE WHAT JERRYS COMEBACK IS HE CANT HURT US.**

**JERRY- YOUR LUCKY YOUR GIRLS, NOW GET AWAY FROM MY PLAYGROUND. AND KIM TAKE THIS.**

**( PUNCHES HER CHEEK MAKING FALL AND HER DROP HER BACKPACK THAT WAS OPEN.)**

**KIM- OHHHH**

**JERRY- I DONT THINK YOU ARE A GIRL! HA. HA. HA.**

**GRACE- YOU CAN CALL ME NAMES BUT YOU CANT HIT MY BEST FRIEND, MY SISTER. YOUR JUST A BIG BULLY WHO IS SO DUMB HE HAS TO TAKE HIS SUFFERING OUT ON OTHER PEOPLE. BUT I DONT HATE YOU I CONSIDER STILL A NORMAL ... ANYWAY, GOD SAYS TO NOT HATE ANYONE. SO PLEASE LEAVE, OR ELSE.**

**JERRY-OR ELSE WHAT. YOUR GOING TO PUNCH ME OR WHAT... SEE YOU CANT HURT ME LITTLE NERD. WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**GRACE- NOT ME. KIM... HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE.**

**JERRY- OUCH WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE?**

**KIM- BECAUSE ONLY GIRLS CAN HIT GIRLS. NOW WE CAN GO.**

**JERRY- WE ARE NOT OVER.**

**KIM- OH I THINK WE ARE, BU-BYE JERRY**

**GRACE- YEAH. (SHE SAYS SADDLY)**

** o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_But anyway he would always be mean to us. but turns out they are dating, and guess what Donna made up a RUMER saying i liked jack. Hes also jacks best friend, great! ( notice the sarcasm ) Time to be teased for the whole recess. I came up to the lovey dovey couple. thinking about what happend yesterday. all the girls kept saying "stay away from him or else." or " Hes mine back off" . Well i finally made it to the table, not liking the couple making out on my left. GRACE i screamed she stops and glares at me. and then Jerry says" your lucky jack likes you trust me he talks about you to much..." then Grace and him start making out again. __**I'm shocked...**_

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL AND DONT DO WHAT KIM AND GRACE DID, DONT FIGHT BACK WITH WORD SING THIS TO A BULLY NEXT TIME LOOK FOR FEARLESS BY OLIVIA HOLT. KIM IN KICKIN IT. AND YOU KNOW I DONT OWN KICKIN IT. LOVE YOU BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS I WONT ALWAYS BE ABLE TO POST NEW CHAPTERS EVERYDAY. BUT THANKS LOVE SHIPPER YOU ARE THE ONLY COMMITED REVIEWER. EVERY REVIEW HELPS. REMEMBER DONT BE SHY TO REVIEW. HERES YOUR STORY...**

_Dear Book,_

_ Okay this is a little wierd I dont like him that way do i? No i dont, but he is CUTE/HOT. I'll make a yes/no list._

** YES | NO **

**1=CUTE 2=SMART 3=A+ AVERAGE :::: 1=BAD BOY 2=MEAN 3=BULLY 4=HAS TEMPER PROBLUM**

**4=HANDSOME 5=ROMANTIC :::: 5=TO SOME PEOPLE HE'S CRAZY**

**6=BAD BOY ;) 7=CAN BE KIND AT TIMES::::**

**TOTAL YES=7 NO=5**

_Okay maybe i do like him but yesterday I hated him today i like him. why this makes me +100 weird. WHY ME ? O.o_

_ LOVE ,_

_ KIM_

* * *

**SORRY THAT WAS SHORT, IM IN A HURRY TO BEAT THE CLOCK. I WILL LOVE IF YOU WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2. THIS IN MY OPINION IS STILL CHAPTER 1. LOVE YALL REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi i am so sorry if you want an explanation sorry im too here is I'm wierd!**

* * *

**_Hi I'm JACK. XD Dear Book,_**

******_I stole this from kim haha! I think this is like a diary? Well looks like Kimmy has a crush on me. Wow she so likes me! Wait, the second page said Jerry told her i liked her! Oh he is going to get it! (why am i doing so many exclamation points? Ehh who cares) Well i stole this book from her P.E. Well if you like I'll write both of our scheduals._**

******Me/Jack**

**1- Math- Mr. Flin S.**

**2- Science- Mrs. Alexa L.**

**3- Language- Mr. Charlie B.**

**4- History- Mrs. Alexa L.**

**5- P.E.- Mr. Duke J.**

**6- Elective- Mr. K ( No one knows his real name or last we just call him Mr. K !)**

**7- Free period**(sometimes i dont include this one same as kim!_~Steve3t_)

**Kim**

**1- Math- Mr. Flin S.**

**2- Science- Ms. Coco/Coconut T.**

**3- History- Mr. Carlos J.**

**4- Elective- Ms. Kim Z.**

**5- P.E.- Mr. Duke J.**

**6- Language- Mr. Charlie B.**

**7- Free period**

_**FROM,**___

_**Jack XOXO**_

* * *

**_Hey Guys hope you like it sorry it is soooooo short! and also sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes we all do it next one will be soon promise sorry for not updating will you find it in your heart to forgive me? Well take a break from reviewing if you want wait my B-day was soon my wish was to get 100 reviews can you make that happen? Lets see 50th review will have a chapters preview of the story for 5 Chp. 100 will get 10 or more Chp. preveiw. of course before i post them! Love Yall ! ;) 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I am writing today i still feel so bad for not posting before P.S. I'm not sure how many chp. I will do please review and thank BurkelyDuffieldLover cause she's awsome ;) and heres the story!**

* * *

_Dear book, (Grace)_

_ Hi I'm Grace or as some call me_ Amazing!** (Get what i did there the song Amazing Grace never mind story time!** )_ Well I stole back Kim's diary from Jack with help from Jerry. Me and him are dating. Well I'll tell you how me and Kim meet._

_ Me and Kim went to kindergarden at Mellow Rose Elementary and I was sitting playing with dolls. When she came up to me saying "Hi I'm Kim I'm considered wierd at school would you like to be bestest friends forever?" I said" Sure wanna play with me?" Ever since then we have been best friends. _

_ We have been best friends through thick and love each other like sisters. (insert heart here!) You know what ME & JERRY are a good couple, we need to get KIM and JACK together. They would be like me and Jerry, great and in love. I'll call him. _

_ Well I remember when Jerry told Kim, Jack liked her. She froze and walked away to the girls room. I checked on her and left Jerry's arms too see her. She was washing her hands and changing for P.E. I joined her and went back to see her book gone, she almost cried aww poor girl. Aww man i have to go bye!_

_ Love,_

_ 100% Grace_

* * *

**How was it, short i know but just some filler in Grace's POV. and also on Friday I am taking a trip for three days and no internet... so just telling you in case i cant update again! I will update whenever i can so yeah, please wait till i get back good yes it is! LOVE YALL BYE!**


End file.
